Homer
'Homer 'is a character who appears in The Hell that Walks: The Final Season and is a member of the Military Base. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Homer's life before the apocalypse except that he was likely a doctor. Post-Apocalypse At some point during the apocalypse, Homer joined the Military Base and also survived the massacre that left numerous dead. Season 3 A Harsh Reminder Homer makes his first appearance alongside Nikki, where Homer is shown helping Eve Harris during her pregnancy, and also bickers with Nikki when she begins flirting with Cody Traysier. The Games Begin Homer appears along with Nikki, Gabe, and Sean trying to separate Heath Carter and Cindy Henninger when the two of them get into a fist-fight. Later, Homer is shown panicking once he sees Hiroto Shinya missing a leg and is more shocked when he hears the reasoning. He also questions the identity of Clyde, who was hit by the truck while the group attempted to get Hiroto back to base before he bled out. Moments later, after working on Clyde, he realizes there is only one blood bag, and decides to use it on Clyde due to Clyde needing less blood and Clyde being more able, which infuriates Benji. Homer attempts to explain why, but Benji refuses to listen and attempts to negotiate with Homer, to which Homer declares his decision is final, and plans to put Hiroto down tomorrow. The Madness Within Homer appears working on a recently injured Benji after Benji is shot with an arrow, and when told about a second blood bag to help save Hiroto, Homer is open to the idea. Later, Homer is present at the dinner table and listening to the group make toasts, and later is horrified upon discovering the fates of the eleven missing people. The Final Push The next day, Homer, Gabe, and Sean are shown to be burying the corpses of the deceased, and witnesses Heath and Terrance Jadad get into an argument. Later, when the Revivalists arrive, upon hearing about Benji's attempt to sell Tyler Horvath, Homer angrily goes to kill Hiroto in retaliation, but is stopped by Aiko. Homer is shown taking cover along with Sasha, Elroy, Sean, Clyde, and Craig, and is eventually shot in the neck by Jeanette. He later turns and is about to bite Kaitlyn Lingard, but she is pushed out of the way by Sal Jenkins, causing Homer to bite Sal. He is then shot in the head by Kaitlyn, putting him down for good. Death Killed by * Jeanette ''(Alive) * Kaitlyn Lingard (Undead) During the attack on the Military Base, Homer is shot in the neck by Jeanette. After turning, he is shot in the head by Kaitlyn. Killed Victims * Sal Jenkins (Caused, Undead) * Numerous Counts of Beasties. Relationships Nikki While only seen interacting once, it can be presumed that Homer is unamused by Nikki's antics. Regardless, he is horrified over her death. Eve Harris Due to him being the only doctor, it can be assumed that Homer cared for her and was horrified when she died. Benji Odans While initially not interacting much, their relationship takes a turn for the worse when Homer decides to use the sole blood bag on Clyde rather than an amputated Hiroto, which enrages Benji. When Homer is shown to remain final on his decision, this effectively destroys any chance of them having a positive relationship. Upon hearing about Benji's attempt to sell Tyler, he is furious and attempts to kill Hiroto in retaliation, stating that Benji deserves to lose someone. It is unknown how Benji felt about Homer's death, but he likely cared little. Appearances * The Hell that Walks: The Final Season ** A Harsh Reminder ** The Games Begin ** The Madness Within ** The Final Push Category:Military Base Category:Deceased Category:Season 3 Category:Undeads